<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Ice in My Bones by The Reader (arsenicarose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604201">[Podfic] The Ice in My Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader'>The Reader (arsenicarose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics by ArsenicaRose [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, Depression, Dissociation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, I just don't want to trigger anyone so I am overly tagging just in case, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, It's not pretty but it's real, Listen this is just a raw snapshot of some who is deeply depressed, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not Eating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, References to Depression, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but it's mild too, but like so barely, hygiene issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been in bed for days, unable to care or move. When Dream finally gets through to him, it doesn't make either of them feel any better.</p><p>(AKA George is very depressed and Dream isn't sure how to help.)</p><p>AN: I am not diagnosing George with depression. This is an AU where George has depression. This is not to speculate on his actual mental health at all.</p><p>(Read by author)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics by ArsenicaRose [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Ice in My Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986966">The Ice in My Bones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose">arsenicarose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/The-Ice-in-My-Bones">The Ice in My Bones Podfic</a>
</p><p>Link is to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. &gt;.&lt;</p><p>If you have any of my works that you would like to request, feel free to comment below! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>